Monster?
by fleuxs
Summary: [Prolog] Seokjin yang dipaksa sang Ayah untuk tinggal bersama monster disebuah kastil. Seokjin hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah masa depannya bersama dengan monster. / NAMJIN / BTS
" _Seokjin, Appa boleh meminta satu hal?"_ Appa Seokjin tersenyum sendu padanya. Seokjin sendiri yang anaknya memang penurut hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tatapan penasaran khas cewek. Lah, Seokjin kan cowok.

"Tentu Appa. Permintaan apa itu?" Seokjin tersenyum lembut dan masih menggunakan tatapan penasarannya yang lelaki yang lebih tua itu.

" _Appa baru saja makan dan juga mengambil salah satu bunga dari rumah raksasa. Raksasa itu marah dan akan membunuh Appa kalau Appa tidak melakukan satu hal.."_ Seokjin terkejut mendengar kalimat Ayahnya. Baru saja ia ingin berkomentar kalimat itu, ayahnya sudah melanjutkan kembali, _"Ia ingin seorang wanita cantik, lembut, pandai memasak untuk kehidupannya. Kamu mau kan, Seokjin?"_

Seokjin terdiam. Mencerna kalimat ayahnya yang cukup membuatnya bingung seperti sekarang.

Tunggu, wanita cantik, lembut, pandai memasak…

Seokjin terdiam. Dirinya kan lelaki tulen. Meskipun dirinya lembut dan pandai memasak, ia sama sekali tidak cantik. Apa ayahnya salah makan disana?

"Appa. Aku kan lelaki, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kesana untuk membantumu, Appa?" Seokjin berpura-pura. Daripada ayahnya dibunuh, lebih baik ia berpura-pura dulu. _Siapa tahu ayahnya hanya bercanda._

"Kau hanya harus memakai baju perempuan selama disana dan bertingkah seperti perempuan. Itu gampang!" Ayahnya tersenyum senang.

Seokjin terdiam. Berusaha tidak membunuh ayahnya.

 _Oh shit._

 _Copyright_ © 2016 by Lee

Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin fanfiction

Romance, Humor | T rated

"Oh ayolah, Seokjin hyung! Masa harus aku yang melakukannya?! Aku kan tidak lembut sepertimu. Apalagi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak." Adik Seokjin, Kim Yoongi mencoba merayu sang kakak tertua. _Masa Yoongi yang udah punya suami disuruh pergi ke rumah monster. Gak please deh. Gak level._

Seokjin hanya terus memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan memohon andalannya. Berusaha membujuk adiknya juga supaya ingin pergi kesana. Seokjin masih normal, astaga. Ia masih suka yang bermelon meskipun kadang ia juga suka sama bokong lelaki.

 _Shit author. Ini bukan rated M._

"Tidak hyung. Jangan berharap dengan tatapan seperti itu bisa membuatku berubah pikiran. Aku sudah ada Jimin. Masa aku tega menduakan suamiku sendiri," Yoongi berujar lembut, mengusap pelan punggung kakaknya, memberikan pengertian padanya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kau sudah punya suami, Yoongi. Hyungnya ditinggalkan." Seokjin semakin merajuk pada Yoongi. Menatapnya dengan lebih penuh harapan pada Yoongi. Namun, Yoongi bukanlah Yoongi yang pantang menyerah begitu saja.

"Nah, maka dari itu. Kalau hyung pergi kesana, mungkin saja monster itu jodoh hyung!" Yoongi berujar semangat, lebih tepatnya berteriak pada Seokjin.

 _Shit. Mana mau Seokjin nikah sama monster. Kalo monsternya ganteng kayak Song Joong-ki sih kagak apa._

Akhirnya, Seokjin hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah masa depannya bersama dengan monster.

* * *

Disinilah Seokjin sekarang, didepan pintu gerbang rumah monster itu dengan pandangan malas. Baju perempuan serta _wig_ panjang ini membuatnya kesal. Apalagi baju wanitanya ketat dengan busa pada bagian dadanya. _Katanya agar si monster yakin kalau dirinya cewek. Shit._

"Kalau muka monsternya seperti Joongki-ssi gak apa, deh." Lah, si Seokjin asik ngedumel sendiri. Padahal pintu gerbangnya udah dibuka. Sampai suara deheman mengalihkan dirinya dari acara ngedumel itu. Memperhatikan seseorang yang tadi menganggu dumelan super panjang dari seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Lah. Mana yang tadi ngedehem? Kok gak ada?" Seokjin melihat kesamping kanan dan kiri. Mencari orang tersebut sampai suara deheman untuk kedua kalinya membuat Seokjin merinding.

"GW DIBAWAH ELU WOI. MAKANYA JANGAN TINGGI-TINGGI." Langsung saja, Seokjin mengalihkan kepalanya kebawah. Memandang manusia… kecil yang memandang ganas kearahnya.

 _Kok mukanya kayak Yoongi ya._

Seokjin cuma senyum masem. Mempertahikan manusia kerdil itu dengan tatapan _'elu-siapa-please'_ padanya. Ewh.

"Oh, aku Suga. Pawang si monster ini. Salam kenal, Kim Seokjin!" Si kerdil sekarang senyum kayak gula. _Yawla. Imut banget nih kerdil, kayak Yoongi._

Seokjin angguk-angguk saja. Gak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi kayaknya kalau si kerdil udah tau namanya. Males sih kayaknya kalau memperkenalkan diri lagi. Memperbanyak polusi udara disekelilingnya yang udah bau sampah.

' _Ini monster jorok amat. Dibersihin kek sampah. Sedih banget kalau aku jadi pawagnya.'_ Batin Seokjin nista. Meratapi nasibnya jadi istri muda si monster. Padahal, keinginan Seokjin itu cuma menjadi suami dari istri yang manis kayak author.

"Jadi, Kim Seokjin. Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan membuat minuman untukmu," Suga berlalu, meninggal Seokjin yang duduk sendirian disini. Memandangi sekelilingnya. Iya sih tadi waktu dia jalan masuk banyak sampah diluar, pas didalem. _Beuh. Wangi mas. Gile._

Seokjin berdiri, mengelilingi ruangan ini. Memandang kearah jendela yang berdebu. Emang udah reflek kali ya. Seokjin langsung ambil _lap_ dan ngebersihin kaca itu.

 _Calon pembantu yang baik._

"Jadi ini anak si Kim itu?" Suara _husky_ menyapa indra pendengaran Seokjin.

 _ **-seguido**_

Hello kalian! Balik lagi sama Lee disini~

Maaf malah buat fanfic baru bukannya lanjut fict yang The Most Beautiful Moment In Life. Udah ini garing banget lagi. INI GARING BANGET AH.

Ini fanfic dari pemikiran author sewaktu Ujian Sekolah Inggris. Ada cerita beginian langsung kepikiran NamJin, ciaaaa.

Tadinya mau ngebuat jadi oneshoot aja. Tap imager. Yawdah lah chapter aja deh. Biar ena! Ini masih prolog hehe.

Review?

 _Jja, Annyeong!_


End file.
